The Beldam
The Beldam (also known as The Other Mother) is a adventure fantasy comedy drama stop-motion film,and a prequel for the movie Coraline. The idea was made by MinecraftFan11onScratch. Synopsis Senka is the member of a isolated village of the fair folk that always had the curiosity to understand and befriend humans. This dream was specially fueled because she was bullied,always being nicknamed as "The Beldam". One day,she finds a white empty world that she uses to enhance her powers,and a series of events are unlocked after it. Plot The film begins with the story of a village of the fair folk,that managed to survive their kind's extinction,exiling themselves on a forest far from human's sight. One of the children of this village is Senka,a fairy born with button eyes and cracked porcelain skin that had the skills of creating living dolls. Altrough she had friends,she was also bullied because of her unique button eyes,always being reffered by her tormentors as "The Beldam". Because of it,she growed the wish of meeting a human,despite the fact it was the human kind who caused the near-extinction of her kind. One day,when she was 12-years-old,exploring her house,Senka accidentaly breaks the seal of a trapdoor,and out of curiosity,she enters inside it,finding a white world. She created living dolls on the world,finding out this void could house life. She vowed that,as she learned the true extent of her powers,she would build a "paradise" for her and her dolls there. She also hided this fact from her parents. The days of Senka's 12-years got trough,as her bully,Angra Mainyu,tormented her even more,and she unleashed her sadness on trying to make her world better and even better. Eventually,she found out she could reshape her world,which was initially a spider web,to copy the homeworld of a visitor. She tested it with her friend,Sakura,but it didn't came with excellent details. Obessed on being better,she tested it with all of her friends,and eventually,it came with the results she wished. Sadly,she found out from Angra Mainyu her parents were with a incurable sickness,and she herself was cursed by her bully's father,doomed to,in three days,become a spider with needle legs and hands. Taken over by her wish to meet a human,Senka ran from her village,meeting a group of young humans. She lived with them trough two days,but after witnessing their parents plan of murdering her,she ran back to her village to live her last day of being a "normal" fairy with her parents. But the fathers of the children Senka befriended already found out,and followed her trough all the path,to murder her,her parents and all the townsfolk of the fair folk village. Senka had to witness all her known one's deaths as she ran to her house and entered on the world she shaped,to escape from the killers. Yet,she still could hear the agony of her home village,until a certain moment they stopped screaming,indicating there was no one alive anymore. She cried for the rest of her final day,and,feeling the third day's ending approaching,she screamed as she grew taller and deformed,her fingers and arms grew thin and sharp becoming needles,her legs grew into eight thin and sharp needles,and her facial features and dark red hair became distorted. Senka swore revenge on the human race,saying she would steal their children as a punishment of taking her parents from her. Then,her mind began to distort,and she laughed as she had the idea of disguise herself as a new mother to kinapt the human chidlren and try to make her world look like a better version of their world. The ending,narrated by Senka herself,state that she eventually forgot her real name,as she preffered the nickname once used to bully her,"The Beldam",and that she managed to steal three children,and was ready to pick the next one. Before showing the credits,it is revealed Senka making the doll of a human girl with blue hair and yellow raincoat,and sending it to the air. Cast *Kristen Schaal as Senka,the main protagonist of the film,who in the ending,becomes isolated on the white void she shaped as a spider web and also begins to attend by the title of "The Beldam". She is known for being smart,creative and collected,unless if her emotions are controlling her. **Teri Hatcher as Senka after the curse's effects. Trivia *Altrough it is a prequel of Coraline,it actually focus on the origin of the main antagonist of the movie (The Beldam),rather than something like the life of Coraline before she moved to the Pink Palace Apartments. Category:Stop-motion Category:Original movie sequels Category:Sequels Category:Backstories Category:Laika Movie Ideas